Obsession
by Kat100666
Summary: Malfoy watches a man in the lake one night and soon finds his mind plagued with thoughts of him, and why is Harry Potter ignoring his friends and skipping classes? Whats with the kitten and who is Greg? When did Harry learn to sing? Completed!
1. Moonlight

Chapter 1: Moonlight

Dripping wet with water his dark hair shimmered with water as he stepped out of the lake and onto earth after his midnights swim in the chilly water, Draco noted as he surreptitiously watched the man. Dark hair that looked untidy even wet, and a well sculpted torso and faintly tan skin, the man, who Draco didn't become conscious of who he was, left towards the Quittdich Pitch. Wondering who the man might happen to be Draco became determined to follow him, ducking into the dimness of the shadows as to not be glimpsed by his mystifying and baffling man.

_Who would be going to the Pitch this late? – Uh oh he stopped, wow at this distance I can see his body quite well. He must work out, either that or he was born gorgeous, _Draco thought watching as the dark haired man pulled on a light green T-shirt and shook his still soaking hair sending water flying in the moonlight which made Draco follow them with his eyes as if they were lost diamonds. Having such thoughts didn't disturb Draco he had known for about two years that he preferred men in bed, strong sexy men who would give anything to be with him. Glancing back he noticed the way the man's muscles could still be seen even though he had on a shirt.

As the man turned Draco saw astonishing emerald eyes coming from a face he was certain he was imaging, the arch of his throat, the curvature of his cheeks they were his, but he couldn't believe it. The in a state disordered dark locks of hair fell over the emerald eyes making Draco plummet away from the daydream he had taken on from seeing his appearance he still couldn't believe it. He watched as the man, he at the moment knew to be nobody other than the Golden Boy, Harry Potter saunter back towards the castle. Draco felt the blood deplete from his features as he paled out to some extent as he staring at the withdrawing Harry's arse.

_No way that could not have been him, I have checked out every male body since like last year, every male in that school,_ he thought running his hand through his blond hair, in such a manner one might think him having a nervous break down, _His body has changed so much, he went from a slightly cute bastard to a frickin' sex gods dream! In three months, that's got to be impossible, I will figure this out something is wrong here! _He thought again stamping his foot and heading back into the castle, he had a long night of thoughts ahead of him.

((Sorry its so short ))


	2. Confirmation and Tricks

Chapter 2: Confirmation and Tricks

The morning following, the night that Draco had been bewildered to find Harry Potter looking like a present to all mankind, he waited in the Great Hall to see if it was accurate, if Harry had changed from being a cute, meddlesome boy to his sexy, strapping, person Draco had witnessed. Yet when he didn't see him with his friends Draco sat down beside Pansy and Goyle, he didn't want to appear to be waiting for somebody. He was drinking his pumpkin juice when the hall suddenly fell quieter than natural.

"Harry over here we saved you a seat," Came Hermione's voice, this caused Draco to twist around so quick it took him a moment to focus on, the beyond a doubt spectacular Harry. His deep, dark, soft looking hair was for once efficiently trimmed, yet it still looked as messy as it ever had been and you could just about make out the magic and physical strength vibrating off Harry in waves. That sensation sent chills up Draco's spine, and it only made him crave to feel him, to savor him, to have him the entire being of Harry to himself.

Draco noticed the desire filled looks Harry was getting from a major fraction of the school body, he even saw Zambini staring at him as if he was the simply the one for him, seeing all those other looks Harry was getting Draco growled slightly, not loud enough to be heard though. _I will just have to win him over before anyone else can get a hold of him, I saw him first, and he is mine! He will see I am the one he needs to be with, I will gain knowledge about him . . .yes that will work, win him over by romancing him, _he thought a small sneer ghosting over his lips, he knew he was gorgeous but Harry was just so astonishingly sizzling with a primitive sexy look

Listening in on his conversation Draco heard, "Harry show Dean and Seamus what you learned over the summer, the cool trick you can do," came Ginny's voice she was clinging to Harry's arm as if she was his girlfriend, yet Harry smoothly detached her grasp and Draco felt his heart hammer against his ribs. _He isn't taken he is free, oh Merlin he better be free or this is just a torture for me to see him and crave him and yet if I cant have him I'll lose it!,_ he mentally screamed, in joy so happy that Harry was most likely free.

Yet when Harry performed his trick the Hall went quiet once more and Draco's mouth fell, "Wow…." , he murmured . Harry had raised his hand and the plate infront of him hovering up and then lowering his hand he waited a instant before nodding his head to send the serving dish rocket around Dean's head, _Oh My ….He is stronger magically then I thought he doesn't have to speak or use a wand to do magic,_ Draco mentally whined, he wanted Harry even more now, and felt a bottomless pull in his gut and he watched Harry and wondered what would come to pass when he did get him on hisown. When Harry lowered the plate the Great Hall broke into clapping and catcalls, that made Harry get a slight blush and that blush sent a warmth spreading throughout Draco's whole body.


	3. Songs

I do not own the characters or the songs.

Chapter 3 : songs

Draco became so intrigued with Harry that after two weeks he literally had begun stalking him,((hehehe some ones krazy)) and at night he followed Harry to a place in the castle where he heard Harry singing and would get lost in the songs. Harry was practicing his great talent that he had hidden from the world his friends didn't even know he could sing so well. So as Draco hid under his invisibility cloak and listened to Harry's voice.

"_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me _

_I think I took too much _

_I'm crying here, what have you done? _

_I thought it would be fun" _

Draco's breath caught as Harry's sweet voice rang out as if he was singing to a concert.

"_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_

_itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill _

_You keep makin' me ill"_

He sat down in a nearby chair and smiled, he had such a great idea to get Harry's attention, he just had a few details to work out.

"_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me _

_This must be a bad trip _

_All of the other pills, they were different _

_Maybe I should get some help _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_

_itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill"_

Draco was going to suggest a talent show for the students to the teachers, and being Head boy would help him get his way, he began memorizing Harry's song to tease him in the morning and sat back to listen to the rest of it.

"_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_

_shortage in the switch, _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_

_itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_

_being a little bitch, _

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_

_ill _

_You keep makin' me ill"_

Two Weeks Later

"Alright listen up ...YO SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at his freinds who all stopped to stare at him, "Did you read this? There is going to be a talent show."


	4. Talk

Chapter 4: Talk

"Alright listen up ...YO SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at his friends who all stopped to stare at him, "Did you read this? There is going to be a talent show." They were all currently sitting around in an empty classroom, and they had been talking about the last class they had, it was Potions and they were all now looking at Harry.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Luna were now all looking at Harry as he read the following notice he had taken from the bulletin board that was in the hallway a moment ago. They had all been getting together since the DA meetings in fifth year, and they all knew Harry could sing and that he could sing good, well all but Ron he was never around when he sang to them. So everyone, but Ron, knew Harry wanted to want the talent show, they knew he could enter and they knew he could rock. It read:

Hogwarts talent show!!!

Friday Night 7:00 – 12:00

7th and 6th years may attended and perform any and all talents the may wish, we request that if you can sing, dance, play an instrument; we would appreciate your talent and joy. Even if you do not wish to show off your talents come and enjoy the party! If you are performing you may invite a parent or Guardian to listen to you!

Please contact the head boy and girl for information.

Or contact Professor Snape.

See you all Friday!!!!

Everyone turned to Hermione expecting an answer since she was Head Girl and Draco Malfoy was Head Boy, only she took the filer and reread it again and again and again, "I had no clue about this, why would Malfoy set up a talent show he has no talent, well no musical talent…I don't think?" she asked frowning at the paper, "Does anyone know if he set this up or not? I mean he should have spoken to me about it I'm Head Girl, that lil' ferret will get it this time!"

Harry was simply thinking off about what song he would sing and started humming the tunes to himself. Seamus was thinking off the band idea him and Harry had been talking about, and decided they would get together to start it so they could perform.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common rooms Draco was smirking silently to himself, _Heh, Harry won't be able to resist this, and I can show off my song to Harry. I can't wait to see him on Friday, but I had probably be careful to not show to much interest in him throughout the week, he has so many people fawning over him lately. _And he knew Harry didn't like it, he knew more about Harry then most people learned about their best friends in a lie time. HE had been studying him, learning what pushed him over the edge and what would calm him down from beating Draco into a bloody mess on the floor.

Smiling Harry nodded in agreement at Seamus's stupid request, he picked his friend up into a hug and smiled, "Of course you stupid git I would love to start that band, and I have just the song to! I'll find you the lyrics so you can write the music," setting Seamus to his feet he started to rummage through his bag and grabbed the lyrics he had to show Seamus, "TA –DA!"

Looking around the corner Draco felt his blood freeze, Harry was with that twit Seamus and they were smiling and Harry had an arm securely around his shoulder and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. When he saw that the Irishmen was reading something Harry had given him he heard a chuckle and glared, if looks could kill Seamus Finnigan would be burned to ash. Tearing his eyes from the two Draco started past them, not even bothering to throw them an insult but when Harry spoke to him he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey Malfoy, looks like you had a good idea for once!" that's what Draco heard and he felt himself blush but quickly hid that and glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Harry who only said more, "This actually sounds fun, I – well I cant believe I'm about to say this but, …. Thank you," the brunettes face was calm and his voice held no sarcasm, which only made Draco turn around and gaze at him in slight awe, before relaxing and nodding his head.

"Well that's new, the Golden Boy is thanking me," Draco laughed harshly, watching Harry's face get a mean look to it he turned and started back down the hallway but right before he turned the corner he turned back and said, "Not like any Gryffindors will even be in the show, I mean it's the house of no talent."

When he did round the corner he heard Harry yell at him, "LEARN TO TAKE A COMPLIMENT!" then heard him and Seamus walk the opposite direction.


	5. Something's Wrong with Harry?

Okay ya'll the song in the chapter before, I think it was Chapter 3 is called Pill by Pink. No I didn't write the lyrics, but soon you will see some of my poems, oh and this chapter is messed up!

Chapter 5: Something's wrong with Harry

That Wednesday Seamus smiled at Harry who nodded and murmured something about a headache before turning in for the night, they had just perfected their song and Harry had been distant all day. So as Harry left Seamus followed his friend down the winding staircases to the kitchen where Harry got some tea and sat down by the fire place, about to step from the shadows Seamus stopped when a dark haired man walked into the kitchen and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

_Who the bloody hell is that!?_ Seamus thought, watching Harry's face light up slightly as the man sat down and got some tea himself, _Is he why Harry has been distant to us all throughout the last week?_

"Harry dear, I missed you last night where were you? Learning that song with your smutty friend?" came the deep drawl of the dark haired, ruggedly handsome man. Seamus stared in astonishment noticing he was the 'smutty friend' he had been referring to and was about to protest when the least likely person stepped into the kitchen, Draco Malfoy.

_Okay Harry has lost his mind, late night visits with a strange rude man and Malfoy, but wait what's this Harry looks stunned to see Malfoy_, Seamus thought with a cringe as Draco sat at his own table not even looking at the two others, as if they were unnoticed.

"Master Draco!" Dobby screamed throwing himself at the tired blond and catching him around the neck, "Dobby has missed you sir, would you like tea? Dobby has given Mater Harry tea already would you like some sir?" that caused Draco to look around and spot the two, Harry was looking t him still shocked to see him, and the other was trying to get Harry's attention.

Looking back to Dobby Draco murmured, "Just a cup then I should go to bed," he kept his voice low so the other two wouldn't hear his content sounding voice while taking to a House elf.

Meanwhile Harry was still staring at Draco, until the guy he was with grabbed the front of his robes and flat out kissed him, getting him to blink a couple times and murmur something. Which made Greg his friend move from him and laugh, "You could have smacked me, ya know, "Harry murmured blushing madly hoping to god that Draco had not seen that.

"I did...twice, whose the blond?" "A Slytherin." "Oh……do you know him?" "Yes." "What does he do?" Taking a breath Harry thought for a moment before saying, "He flies." "Aw, that wouldn't be the Seeker you talk about would it?" "Shut up Greg." "But Harry dear I know it is now spill."

Draco and Seamus were both listening with interest, even if Draco had his head down and was pretending to be asleep and Seamus was hidden in the shadows. _He's talking about me!_ Draco thought hi s heart pounding he head not seen the kiss. Yet Seamus had and he was thinking _THAT GUY KISSED HARRY!_ He hadn't known any guy to get the nerve to just kiss Harry like that.

"Fine, yes that is him, and no do not –," Harry started but Greg stood and walked over to Draco sitting at the table and poking him, getting the blond to jump and nearly fall out of his seat, "do that….Greg leave him alone," he hissed out in a hurried whisper.

But Greg was not listening he bent his head to inspect the pale face of Draco Malfoy, and Draco managed to see that Greg had brown eyes and he blinked and went to stand up but Greg pushed him back into his seat, "Stay have your tea, I am simply wondering why Harry –," now it was Harry's turn to act, in an instant he had Greg by the ear and was dragging him back to their table.

"I said leave him alone you moron," Harry shook his head as he spoke, glancing at Draco he saw him staring again and it was Harry's turn to lay his head down, "Greg, what is your reason for being here tonight?" he asked, they only met once a week, and that was on Tuesdays.

Seamus was utterly confused, _How did Harry move that fast, he took less then a second to get to the guy and speaking of him…I think his name must be Greg, how the hell did he get in the school!_ He thought watching Greg look around as if thinking, before he finally looked at Harry and kissed him again, _HE DID IT AGAIN!_ Watching Harry push him away with a glare he glanced to see if Draco had seen, he had.

Draco stared wide eyed as the guy kissed Harry, he felt his heart break at the sight and his jaw dropped, turning away he didn't get to see Harry push him away. Instead he took his tea from Dobby and whispered, "Dobby can we talk?"

"About what sir?" "That guy with Potter." "Oh Mister Greg, what would you like to know sir?" "Who is he? I mean s he like Potter's boyfriend or something?" "Listen you'll find out."

So Draco did listen he heard Harry give a slight laugh before it subsided, then Harry said, "Greg you stupid perv, I know you came to this school to tell me something now tell me or I'll keep what I know hidden from you!" his voice held danger and Draco could sense a sudden spike in the magic levels around the kitchen. Seamus held his breath, the power was almost suffocating, he never knew Harry could emit so much of it at once.

Noticing the blond paying close attention, and the movement in the shadows Greg decided to put on a show, he grabbed Harry's hand a pressed a kiss to it, "I came to ask you my beloved Harry to marry me," seeing the confusion in Harry's eyes he smirked to show him he was joking and motioned with his eyes towards the shadows and then the blond, once Harry caught on he asked again, "Marrying me love?"

Trying to hold back his laughter Harry smiled and shook his head, "So sorry Greg sweetheart, but I feel that you must be insane to want to marry me," he saw the slight relaxing of Draco's shoulders, and heard a mumbled 'phew' from the shadows, couldn't have that so he said, "But then again I'm sure I can find someone for you to screw, there has to be someone near by."

Draco stiffened again, _If Potter even suggests me I will personally kill him!_ He thought feeling Harry's eyes settle on him he jumped and looked around when Harry spoke next.

"Seamus, there might be willing," he saw Draco look around and watched as Seamus stiffened then came out, "Heh, following me now Seamus? I thought you trusted me?" he said calmly, then looked at him with a turn of his head, "Oh well anywho, Greg this is Seamus, Seamus this is Greg, my uh…..guardian you could say."

"Guardian, now Harry you know I'm not your Guardian, I'm your Familiar," Greg said, watching Harry smack his forehead, he blinked, "What don't you two have familiars?" he asked Seamus and Draco, who was now staring at him in wonder.


	6. Familiars

Chapter 6: Familiars

"Guardian, now Harry you know I'm not your Guardian, I'm your Familiar," Greg said, watching Harry smack his forehead, he blinked, "What don't you two have familiars?" he asked Seamus and Draco, who was now staring at him in wonder.

"What's a familiar?" Seamus asked sitting with Harry and Greg, he had never heard the term before.

Yet before Harry could speak up, Draco said, "A Familiar is an animal guardian that protects and watches over them. An animal that has a spiritual bond with a witch or wizard; many times a family witch. Familiars can also be entities that dwell on the astral plane, but I have never heard of one in human form," realizing he spoke he covered his mouth and looked away, not wanting to seem to know everything, he felt someone move and glanced back to see that Greg was right by him, "Ah!" jumping he fell over the table and landed on the ground.

"Sorry Blondie, I didn't think anyone but Harry knew that," pulling Draco to his feet he picked the blond up and forced him to sit with the others, catching the grin that spread across Harry's face he smirked at the blond and whispered, "You never answered my question, do you have a familiar?"

"Yeah, a dragon," Draco murmured looking away, if Harry knew about familiars he was almost certain he was going to be yelled at, people with Dragon familiars were considered not worthy to speak to. The dragons, tended to be more like a fiend then a guardians, and people with them were considered freaks and dangerous.

"Hmm, well question! Greg what the bloody hell do you want? I want to know so stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Harry snapped at Greg, he was growing impatient with the bloody dragon, "Did you have a reason or are you trying to drive me insane!" he saw Greg flinch and lowered his voice, "Sorry."

"Um, Harry? I'm lost," Seamus murmured, "I mean Malfoy explained the whole Familiar thing, but why didn't you tell anyone? And why was he kissing you? And what is with the Dragon thing, this guy is human!" his eyes widen when Greg jumped back and swiftly turned into a large black Dragon, with Golden eyes and an emerald collar with silver studs, "OH MY GOD!"

"Wicked," Draco laughed, his own Dragon was A gray one with deep blue eyes, and a golden twinge around his tail, "Finnigan, calm down you sound like a bloody girl, "he said casting a glance at the boy who was still screaming out the word god, "He wont attack unless he feels Potter is threatened or he is commanded to," glancing at Harry he saw a smirk on his lips and asked, "What?"

"You," was all Harry said before, grabbing his and Seamus's arms and dragging them onto Greg's back, "Heh, hold on," he commanded as they suddenly appeared outside the castle grounds, in mid air. Draco was comfortable and Seamus clung to Harry, who laughed and smiled insanely at the world around them, "Ah, my heaven!" He laughed, throwing his arms back and loosing Seamus from his hold to crawl forward and stand on top of Greg's back, right between the wings.

Draco smiled at that Harry looked happy for once in his life and then the next thing he knew Seamus was clinging to him, "Hey Get Off!" he slipped out of the grip and watched Harry as they darted forward, _Harry why are you showing this to us? Is it because you're feeling reckless? You hate me, why share your secret?_ He thought with a slight frown that is until Harry sat down in front of them.

"Okay now I was asked some questions and I'll answer, Seamus You first." "Okay why did he kiss you?" "The first time I wasn't paying attention, the second he was playing a messed up game." "Oh okay, what are we doing here? I mean me and _Malfoy_?" "Well you're here cause you're my best friend, and Malfoy you're here because you have a Dragon familiar." "Okay now um, what was he doing in the school?"

"I don't know," Turning Harry tapped the top of Greg's head, "What did you want I never got an answer from you," Since Greg couldn't speak in Dragon form he told Harry in his mind, **I came to warn you Voldemort is getting close**, _oh thank you_, **No problem!**

((Okay Bold writing is Greg's thoughts, and Italicized writing is Harry's thoughts, I promise this all has a point.))

"He came to warn me of something, no worries I've got it under control!" Harry said with a laugh he turned towards Draco and nodded, "Your turn any questions?"

"One, "Draco said with a smirk, he saw Seamus stiffen and noticed the Irishmen was on edge, Harry simply raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer, "Are you performing in the Talent Show?" he saw Seamus blink stupidly and Harry's lips twitched as if he was trying not to laugh,, "Are you?"

"You'll have to wait to see," Harry said laughing finally,, "Greg take us back to the castle, I'm suddenly in the mood to sleep!"


	7. Bad Boy?

Chapter 7: Bad Boy?

On Thursday Draco couldn't believe what had just happened Harry Potter had just skipped a day of classes and was currently dancing around the hall wall, Draco hadn't seen him all day and when he went to go use the restroom he saw him. Harry was dancing around a hallway with white cords coming from his ears and he seemed to be mouthing the words to a song. Getting closer he heard the song that Harry was actually singing very quietly, Draco hid in the shadows of a suit of armor to listen.

"

And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change.

Draco watched as Harry came his way still dancing so well that it made Draco's groin ache, the Gryffindors body was twisting and dipping and swaying in ways that would make even Snape get a hard on. Ducking farther into the shadows he smirked as Harry's voice rose up just slightly.

"

Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Harry jumped onto the stairs leading down to the main hall and slide down the banister still singing. Draco darted after him quietly, watching and listening, always making sure he was well hidden.

"

These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me.

I say.

After following Harry outside Draco noticed the burnette was dncing even sexier then he had been before, and that he was taking off the black T-shirt that had been adorning his body and threw it off to the side near the lake.

"

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.

Asleep, or dead...

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.

Finally Harry's voice fell and Draco watched him strip out of his pants too, he could tell at this point he had become almost a stalker but he just wanted to watch Harry, who only clad in boxers dove head first into the lake. Only to reappear a moment later near the middle of the lake, then he dove back down and Draco climbed a tree to look in the blackness of the water for him.

Meanwhile Harry was standing near the Merman leader of the clan that lived in the Black Lake and was nodding his head to agree with what they where saying, he knew he had to get them on his side before Voldemort decided to attack him. They were mainly wanting it agreed that if they helped then he would have to learn there language and talk with them at least once a year for ten years, apparently it was extremely boring underwater.

He agreed and they told him they would help, so he swam up and took a large breath of air, "Thank Merlin," he laughed breathing as he tswam towards the shore, getting out and getting dressed he saw two of his fans watching him in awe and he snarled at them, "Go back to class!" and they did, they scampered away which caused Harry to laugh.

As harry laughed Draco almost fell out of his tree, he was well hidden and couldn't believe it, _'Harry Potter is a rebel, a bad boy……who knew.'_ He thought in amazement, Harry had completely confused him now.

Okay I promise there is a reason behind all this nonsense the story will fall togeather the song is Famous Last Words, by MCR. Harry simply sings nonstop when he's alone, its a habit he got from doing chores every summer for the Dursleys. And the white cords are his mp3 player, he runs it off of a magical battery he invented over the summer.


	8. No more digging

Chapter 8: No more digging

Harry was in the Room of Requirements where him and Seamus had been practicing since Dinner had ended, and he was quite pissed off now, Seamus had kept asking if he was out of his mind for skipping class.

"Damn it! I had something to do, so DROP IT!" Harry finally screamed, his head was killing him.

"No!" Seamus yelled back, blocking Harry from leaving the room, he had been concerned for Harry ever since the night they ran into Malfoy in the kitchens.

"Why not!?" as he spoke he took a casual stance on a desk that just appeared for him, he was in no mood to argue but would if he had to.

"You have been acting odd all week!" Seamus spat at him, "I'm worried about you!"

"Oh really, please enlighten me, what have I been doing that's out of the ordinary," the seeker's voice was dripping with so much sarcasm that he saw Seamus flinch at it, and smirked to himself, if he could drive the nosy Irishmen away from him with sarcasm he would. Some things where best if they stayed private.

"Just now Harry, you're acting like one of those filthy snakes. Sarcasm, skipping class, smirks! You're even avoiding us, all of us, we always meet up and now your not there. What has happened to you?" he asked, watching Harry sit there for a moment, he almost didn't expect an answer.

Harry sighed and stood up, pulling Seamus into a hug, "I'm not doing it on purpose….well I am but its for you guys and I need you to promise me that you wont dig into this anymore," looking at his friend he frowned, "Promise?"

Wrapping himself around Harry in a bear hug he nodded, "Alright I promise Harry," and as soon as he said that he sighed and looked away he knew Harry had a reason, "but promise me that when your done doing whatever it is your doing you'll still be my friend."

Taking a breath Harry nodded, " I swear, when I am done with this I will be your friend in life and in death, " pulling away he left Seamus standing there in shock, he had never spoken of death to any of them before and he knew it would take Seamus a moment to recover.

((This all has a point, sorry it's short!))


	9. First Battle

Chapter 9: First battle

The day of the talent show Harry was bouncing around the school, he was so excited that when Pansy sneered at him he merely laughed and danced down the hall. His voice was oddly high today as he spoke with Seamus and Dean, almost as if he was already singing. Nothing could take him down from his supreme high, it was his day and he planned on enjoying it.

This was of course before Greg appeared next to him out of no where at lunch, "Harry we need to go, he's at the base of the wards and has almost broken them in the werewolves and merpeople have gotten their parts done…are you sure you don't want help from the Riders?," he whispered, causing the smile on the brunettes face to slip and fall down his face as if he had been told he was dead. He knew the answer to his question already, no.

Rider's where the group of wizards who had Dragon familiars, and they had offered Harry many a time to help him with Voldemort. The boy always said no, he was one of the last Riders left, the others were all older and only four had been born into his generation. Harry Potter on Gregiffy (aka:Greg), Sara Kempt on Mariouuy (aka: Mari), Kit Hempleburg on Jo'Sue, and now the Riders knew of Draco Malfoy and his unnamed Dragon.

Wrapping an arm around his charge, Greg's golden eyes locked on the steely grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, "Harry go to the lake I'll be there soon," he urged his young master, seeing the nod he watched Harry stand an dslip out of the hall.

Draco could see Greg but no one else but Harry seemed to notice, he was curious if his own Dragon could do that. Being raised to believe having a dragon as a bad thing he had never taken the time to get to know his dragon the way he should have and knew if he didn't soon then their eternal bond would break. That only happened to very few wizards and he had always wanted it to happen to him so he could be normal, but now he wasn't so sure.

Moving to the blonde's side Greg whispered, "The tide approaches the shore at noon, the riders have come to see the youngest fight, the ebony rider denies help and plans attacks, will the unnamed rider fall in line with the tide or the ebony rider?" he asked in riddle form, hoping his instincts and Harry's for that matter were right about the blond.


	10. Riders

Chapter 10: Riders

Harry was pulling on armor made for him by the merpeople and felt the shaking of the grounds as the Deatheaters tried bringing don the wards, he had to get them away from the school. Looking up he saw the Riders on their Dragons and shook his head he would not allow them to risk their necks to help him. As soon as Greg landed at his side he mounted and was about to take off but saw a Dragon he did not recognize flying towards him.

Turning he saw the beast land and Draco speak to the creature before mounting, "What are you doing!" Harry snapped at the blond who flew over to land near him, "Go inside," he really did not want the one boy he actually loved to be out in the battle, he did not think he would be able to stand it if something happened to Draco.

"No," Draco said eyes narrowed, "I'm helping you, so deal with it!" he had pretty much the same thought as Harry he would not allow the one teen who manage to twist him up inside to go into battle alone.

Opening his mouth to argue Harry saw the determination in Draco's eyes and pulled off the gray tunic like armor that had been made for him and tossed it to the blond, "Fine but wear that," he still wore the pants and an undershirt, "The shirt will protect you from most curses, except the Unforgivables so avoid them."

Pulling the shirt on Draco glanced at Harry, "What's the plan?"

"Lead them away from the school," Harry said taking off into the sky and had Greg hover near by the other Riders and narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here I said I did not want your help?"

Sara and Kit flew over to him and looked him in the eye while the eldest Rider spoke, "You are one of the few Harry rider of Gregiffy, those of your generation will fly next to you in any battle you face, we are a family young one," the Elder motioned at the other elder Riders, "We'll be here protecting your school, go stop them."

"Don't argue with him," Kit said smiling at the green eyed teen, "My father is hard headed," she wore blue armor like Harry and had blond hair and purple eyes, Sara had black hair and blue eyes an was also in armor, "Now the plan?"

Sighing Harry said, "We just need to lead them from the school, there are too many children at risk here," getting a nod he took flight towards the wards and felt the magic wrap around him as they passed through the protection and over the heads of the hundreds of stunned Deatheaters.

On the ground Voldemort watched as four Dragon's flew out of the wards and was confused, "What…?" when the Dragon's hovered nearby he saw something that had his jaw dropping, Harry, Draco and two girls he did not know were riding the Dragon' backs, "Potter!"

"Hey there Tom," Harry called as he stood on Greg's back so the Deatheaters could see him properly, "You want a fight then I suggest following us," and he balanced himself out as Greg took off towards a clearing Harry had found about a hundred miles away near the ocean.

Draco simply followed Harry with the two girls following him, he hard apparation as the Deatheaters tried to keep up with the dragon's speed. At the clearing he saw Harry dismount Greg and Greg turn human. The girls followed suit and Sara had a woman next to her who could pass as Harry's older sister and it had a young man who looked like a samurai in modern clothing. Dismounting he watched his dragon change into a young woman who had black hair to her waist and pink eyes.

"Hello Master I am Harlem," the woman said before walking with him over to the other six.

When Voldemort appeared with his followers he scoffed, "Abandoned the dragons for more people how stupid Potter, the dragons might have been able to protect you and the traitor."

"The dragons are still here Tom," Harry said before motioning at the four human shaped dragons, "These are dragon familiars in their human form, twice as deadly as their other form, do you want to know why?" he asked raising a barrier around himself as one Deatheater tried killing him, "They can't die, not unless their Rider dies and each is born with a special gift."

"Harry enough witty banter already," Greg said, "I'm set."

"Draco," Harry said glancing at the blond getting a nod he glanced at the girls who nodded as well, taking a breath he dropped the barrier and the eight of them were swarmed with furious Deatheaters trying o kill them. Sara and Kit fought back to back just as Harry and Draco did while the four dragons ran around stunning people and causing people to fall down with hard hits as magic bounced off them.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted aiming the spell at Draco's chest, he smirked in a pleasant surprised way when Harry twisted Draco around so the spell struck the savior instead, "Foolish boy."


	11. Final Spell

Chapter 11: Final Spells (It's short but good)

Harry's body was pushed backwards by the spell and as scream tore from him as Voldemort held him under the curse, when Greg charged the man cursing him he watched as his friend and familiar caught Voldemort's wrists and held them above his head before flying upward on wings of a dragon. Greg was allowing Harry to not only be released from the spell but also get ready for a spell that could destroy the man in his grip.

"Draco I need your help," Harry said softly looking at the blond, getting helped up he took the blonde's hand and said, "Focus your good emotions into your mind, let me channel them," getting a nod he closed his eyes and focused on collecting all the good emotions him and Draco had combined into a dazzling white ball in front of him.

The other Riders were holding a barrier up around the concentrating ten and his partner who seemed o be thinking of something truly powerful, for the magic flowing from Draco through Harry was astonishing. The other dragons knew the spell as it was only a spell that some one who truly loved another could accomplish.

Voldemort tried fighting his way from the dragon as he saw the shimmering orb grow with each passing moment, he really did not want to find out what would happen if he was hit with that ball. Greg's claws dug in to hold the man up and Greg watched as his master poured all the love he held for the blond into the spell but saw it would not be enough.

Catching the other tens eyes Greg pleaded silently with him, '_Come on Draco let Harry know how you feel, let this nightmare end,_' he pleaded and Draco seemed to catch the drift.

Harry felt Draco' arms come around his waist and glanced up breaking concentration for a single moment, which caused the orb to dull just slightly, to look at the blond who had moved his hands to hold Harry's. Seeing a calm look and a look he could not quite explain Harry felt his heart hammer at the look and knew it was something good, something Draco had to be proud of and something that Harry wanted to know.

Closing his eyes again Harry relaxed into Draco and allowed the blond to help him in the ay he saw fit, a whispered, "Love you," against his ear had Harry's magic and emotions swirling like crazy, feeling the love flow from Draco's body he channeled it into the blast which grew immensely.

Opening his eyes he looked at Greg and nodded, as soon as Greg released the man and flew away Harry propelled the spell forward so it collided with Voldemort's falling body, calling out, "Diligo est Lux lucis, contemno est nex."*

The force of the emotions knocked both Harry and Draco off their feet and they were knocked out with a piercing sound being the last thing either heard. The sounds of love ripping apart a heart full of hate; a heart that had never loved.

Through out Europe agonized screams came from all of the soul pieces the man had made, the love was so strong and so pure that it had branched out seeking any of the hatred left by the victim of the spell.

* 'Love is light, hate is death' in Latin.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

The Deatheaters were also knocked out from the blast, their Dark Marks were gone and all that was left was a thin lightening bolt scar where it had once been. Harry's love for Draco had left a brand on the people so that way they could be convicted. Greg, Sara, and Kit gathered the surrounding Deatheaters up and tossed them into a magical barrier of sorts that would hold hem until they were arrested. While Harlem tended to Draco and Harry who were both very low on magic from the ancient spell they had just done.

It was a week before Draco came around, he groaned as the bright lights from the Hospital Room blinded him trying to burrow into the pillows he sat up as he remembered why he as in the Hospital. '_Harry did an ancient spell of sorts, I helped – I told him I loved him! Oh hell how am I going to live that one down! – Wait, we killed Voldemort, he's dead… Harry's safe,_' he thought before realizing he had people looking at him, "Hi," that was all he could think to say.

"Master I am glad you are alright," Harem said sitting next to him on the bed, "Greg is with Harry he hasn't woken yet, you need to rest before you can see him," she said coaxing Draco to lay back down.

Dumbledore walked over and gazed at the youngest Malfoy and the only one not arrested, "You young man seem to be a hero, we were told what you and Harry did," he said moving to stand next to the bed, "But I think I'd like to hear it from you."

"Uh…alright," Draco said going to sit up he got motioned to just stay laying and did so as his body was quite sore, "Well we lead the Deatheaters and Voldemort away from the school," he started, "And then Harry and Voldemort got into the witty banter thing they do, then the attacks happened, we were fighting in pairs. Sara and Kit, Harry and me while the dragons ran around taking out everyone they could."

"Breath Master," Harlem said as she realized he had yet to stop for breath, "You'll end up passing out if you continue the way you are."

"Right, sorry…oh and Harlem please don't call me Master, my names Draco," the blond teen said which got a smile from Harlem and a twinkle from Dumbledore, thinking back to where he left off he continued calmer, "Harry took a crucio for me and Voldemort called him a 'foolish boy' then Greg caught him up and held him high in the sky while the others created a barrier of sorts that locked us inside," getting a nod he finished with, "Harry asked for my help, all my good feeling, and then he chanted something in latin … I didn't quite catch it, and then everything went white…but I heard him die, Voldemort he's dead…right? I heard him screaming."

"Yes my dear boy he is quite dead and gone," Dumbledore said before saying, "Diligo est Lux lucis, contemno est nex," getting blinked at he explained, "That is the spell Harry used, I'm sure you know what it means."

"Love is light, hate is death," Draco translated, "So…Harry used love?"

"Yes he did…has he ever told you the prophecy made about him and Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked getting a shake of the head he summarized, "It said Harry would have a power the Dark Lord knew not that would help him kill the man…Harry being able to love, that is the power."

"Your love helped also," Harlem said cuddled down next to her master, she had been ignored most his life and was reacquainting herself with her master, "It gave Harry the boot he needed to finish the spell, he held a lot of love for people, for many reasons but he would have only been able to kill the mans body on his own…you helped destroy the monsters mark on the world, his soul."

Draco looked down in thought he had not known he had been such a big help, he had only admitted his love for the other teen because he thought they were going to die and he wanted Harry to know before they died, "I…I think I need to sleep," getting Dumbledore to leave he glanced at Harlem, knowing she would never betray him he asked, "Do you think me telling Harry I loved him helped him any? Or will he hate me now that he knows how I feel about him?"

"Harry will never hate you," Harlem declared softly, "He will tell you this himself when he wakes, but you should really rest more. You're body may be fine but you're magic is still low."

"Alright," Draco said curling close to the woman he sighed and went to sleep wondering if he would have felt more like himself had he always been with Harlem, and if he had always loved Harry the way he did now…it was painful, but he liked the tightening in his chest and the fact Harry made it difficult to breath. That was jut proof to him that his love was the real thing and not some childish crush, he was obsessed with a man he loved and hoped Harry would accept him.


	13. Kiss Me

Chapter 13: Kiss Me (Lemon Don't Like, Skip to Next Chapter)

The next time Draco awoke Harry was also awake, it was the middle of the night and Draco had rolled onto his side to look at Harry's bed and caught those green eyes in a stare. Glancing around Draco saw that Greg and Harlem had left, as had everyone else, so he took his chance and slipped from the bed to walk over settle on the side of Harry's bed. When Harry moved over so there was room the blond slipped in next to his love, getting Harry to lay his head on his shoulder he smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You…" Harry started glancing up then back down, "You love me?"

"Yeah," Draco whispered kissing the side of Harry's head he smiled softly, "I…I hope you'll still be my friend even after telling you this…I'll understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with-"

"Shut up," Harry said looking up at his startled face he kissed his chin, "You are really quite stupid for a smart ass you know," getting blinked at he cuddled closer, 'If I hated the fact you love me I wouldn't have let you in this bed, I would not be curled against you and I would have cursed you ten ways to Tuesday."

"You're okay with my feelings?" Draco asked shocked, he had not thought Harry would be all right with everything.

"Do you know why I called out for you to help me with the spell? Why I didn't ask Kit or Sara?" Harry asked getting a shake of the head he chuckled and began to explain, "The spell works best with love, I needed you're feelings because I love you, you loving me back was unexpected but so very welcome."

"Seriously?" Draco asked eyes wide, that was the last thing he thought to hear from Harry, "Are you sure you love me? I've been nothing but a prat to you and-"

"Draco shut up and kiss me," Harry said a smile on his lips.

"Alright," Draco said cheeks tinting pink as he lowered his mouth to that of his love, he had expected Harry to hate him not want to kiss him. As the kiss grew more heated Draco got more daring, rubbing his tongue against Harry's lips he was invited inside to play.

Harry gave in after a few moments of fighting for dominance and groaned softly as Draco's skilled tongue scoped out every dip and curve of his mouth, feeling the blond press against him even more he allowed him to roll them so he was beneath the handsome teen. When Draco had to pull back for air Harry was practically panting beneath him, he saw how the other was practically allowing him to ravish him senseless and grinned before going to attacking his soft neck with love bites and kisses.

Hands roamed across each others bodies and Draco some how got Harry's shirt off an began working his way downward kissing, tracing and licking every inch of skin he could reach. While Harry's nails dug into his back at the sensation overload. Draco moved up to kiss Harry again and groaned as his love began to rub up against him, they were both hard and both were willing.

"Harry I," Draco kissed him softly before pulling back and looking at him, "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry said softly moving to kiss the blond as his hands drifted down to the blonde's hips, pulling him down so their bodies were flush he pulled from the kiss and asked, "I…will you love me?"

"Are you sure?" Draco asked getting a nod he smiled and kissed Harry, unable to believe he war not dreaming as his love asked to be taken, He was suddenly quite glad for Hospital clothes as they were only in large shirts and boxers, he had already gotten rid of Harry's shirt and Harry had undone the buttons on his shirt.

Tossing the shirt aside Draco tried to think, he knew they would need something to lubricate him and Harry or else the dark haired teen would be in a hell of a lot of pain. When Harry's hand went out Draco watched as he pulled his wand over and handed it to him, "Good idea," Draco chuckled layering kisses along the others jaw, using a silent spell he felt Harry shiver as the spell slicked the green eyed beauties passageway.

"Oh," moving forward Harry shivered against the others body, "Dray…" he gasped as the blond went to sucking his neck, his eyes went wide as he felt a finger slide into him, "Err," getting kissed softly he relaxed and shivered s a second finger joining the first.

Scissoring his fingers Draco watched as Harry's face flushed and began to chuckle as he added a third finger, "Relax," he said softly as he thrust his fingers in and out, Harry's body took a few minutes to relax but when he did he kissed Harry softly, "We can stop now…this will hurt but…are you sure?" getting a nod he removed his fingers and kissed Harry softly as he pushed gently into the his lover.

"Eh," Harry's eyes closed tightly as Draco pushed into him, it felt like he was being cut open, "Dra…co…this hurts."

"Ssh," Draco said as he fully sheathed himself, "It will get better I promise," kissing Harry softly he waited for him to get use to it, "Breath…don't tense," after some more soft coaxing he got a small nod and began to move, starting a gentle pace he waited until he saw Harry's eyes snap open in shock when he it his prostate before aiming for that one spot and began to speed up.

Gasps, moans and gentle cries of surprise bounced around the room for almost ten minutes before Draco reached down to stroke his lover and watched as he caused Harry to go over the edge. Harry clutched to him and gasped out, "Draco," which made Harry's body go rigid as he spilt himself over onto his stomach and felt Draco come hard deep inside of him with a groan.

Pulling out Draco collapsed next to his lover and pulled him close before asking, "Kiss me?" getting kissed he smiled as they drifted to sleep wrapped around each other and covered only in a thin hospital blanket.

AN: Not my best sex scene.


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 14: Epilogue (Lemon at end)

The two looked back upon that day a year after the defeat of Voldemort and smiled, as they knew their lover would be with them soon. The news had gotten out that they were involved with each other directly after they left the hospital wing all those months ago and surprisingly most were okay with it. Only a few had problem with their love, like Ginny and Ron Weasley. They called it disgusting and unnatural and were also two of the world's most hated people for doing that.

The other Riders had set up a town near Hogwarts where they could live and train those who wished to learn about Dragons, Kit married Charlie Weasley only here months after seeing him. And they were expecting their first child, a little girl to be named Victory, and her parents had asked Draco and Harry to be her Godparents. Sara was living with Seamus in the town finding his clumsy ways and goofy attitude a turn on, Hermione started dating Blaise Zabini.

The Wizarding World still had a few uprisings of people who supported the Dark lord, but nothing mayor that needed Harry to solve it. The muggles seemed to think their bad luck had turned around as all the horrible 'accidents' finally stopped happening.

The Dragon familiars all lived in the Dragon Riders Town, even Harlem and Greg even though Harry and Draco did not live there with the others. The two Dragon's had taken to mating like their Masters had, and were watching over a roost of Dragon familiar babies, they had six eggs which meant that at least six Riders would be born in the next generation.

Draco had spent every night with Harry showing him how special he was each and every night, he had gained the heart of his obsession and was actually quoted in a magazine saying, "I'd trade him for nothing in the world, he's mine, heart, soul and body."

Harry who had been a blushing virgin in the beginning was nothing if not enthusiastic about Draco's little lessons, and he was quoted in the Daily Prophet saying, "I'm a Dragon Rider in every sense of the words," which had many woman and gay men asking him if he was the bottom in the relationship, which had him laughing.

A bet was floating around the wizarding community about who topped and who bottomed in their relationship, and after seven months some one managed to get a picture of the two of them going at it on their couch. The picture only started a new bet, because technically Harry was the receiver but in the picture he was on top. So now people were wondering who initiated their first sexual encounter.

Currently Harry was listening to the Minister tell him about how he was needed to speak at the Ball being held, and all Harry could think of was the sexy blond waiting for him at home. Nodding numbly Harry was allowed to leave and went home and entered to find Draco half naked on the couch reading a book, moving over he sat next to his lover and kissed his neck warmly.

Draco turned setting his book down and drawing Harry into a deep kiss, which lead to more vigorous activities. Their clothes ended up in odd places as they leisurely tossed the articles aside as they worshipped the others body in every way possible. Draco moaned as he was sheathed inside his tight lover and smiled lovingly at him as they took their time in their lovemaking.

They were in no rush, they had forever to be together and they knew it, soft kisses broke the rhythm of Harry's movements and Draco's thrusts and soft gasps and moans filled the house as the two christened their new couch. They had down so with every piece of new furniture they acquired. Rocking down Harry closed his eyes as Draco gripped his hips to thrust up in a faster pace, as they were both close to completion.

Harry gasped as he came and a flash of light went off in his face, which snapped both Draco and him out of their orgasmic bliss and started a crazed chase through the flat. The photographer, Seamus, was laughing his arse off as his two naked friends chased after him wanting the camera back.

They had moved into a flat together in Hogsmeade and were spending their time getting to know more about the man who had become their friend, their love, their obsession.

AN: Okay it's completed, no flaming please this was one of my first ideas and I well…forgot the whole point of the story half way through.


End file.
